Falling inlove
by nolechic512
Summary: Cindy has found that she fancys her neighbor Jimmy more than usual one morning, and starts to fall inlove. will he return it? Read and find out.JxC fic. Cindy POV. may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. Its a CindyxJimmy fic. And i have one rule. NO reviews, NO update. **

**Kay read and enjoy. :)**

As i was dressing, i happened to look ot my window and see the most mesmerizing thing. James Isaac Neutron. Without a shirt. Oh my Lord that boy have muscles. Were talking washboard hot. I mean I always knew he was fit, but those were impressive.

He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit him just right, and tan that was probably from some of the time he spent outside testing his newest inventions. Not that is was complaining. Definetlly not. When my eyes were done trailing up his body i found that his eyes were... Oh Crap! Looking straight at ME!

I quickly ducked behind my window sill, and prayed to God that he wouldn't say anything about it. This had to be the most embarrising thing that had ever happened to me. And adding the fact that I was not only gawking at him like some sort of obsessed stalker, did I forget to mention the fact that I still haven't gotten my shirt on.

Yes people thats right, I'm still in my bra.I yelped as i realized this and threw on my tank top fast as lightning. Oh Man. Now Jimmy probably got an eye full of me. Don't get me wrong, I am definetlly not underdeveloped. And though that may make me sound vain, its also true. Comes with being popular.

So I finished getting dressed, and made my way downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar since I clearly did not have enough time for breakfast, and opened the front door only to come face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. And since I remebered that there was only one person i knew with those eyes, i could immediatly feel my face getting hot. I looked down quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Good morning Cindy." he said with a smug smile on his face that I really wanted to slap off. Or kiss maybe. NO. NO. Get your head in the game. **(Yeah i just made a HSM reference. LOL:)**

"G-Good morning Jimmy." Oh. I can_not_ believe I just stuttered. And yes, just in case your wondering, we are on a more civilized first name basis now.

"So... I was wondering-" Oh crap. Please dont say anything about earlier. Please.

"If you could drive me to school." he finished. Saved. Whoo. That was close.

"Uh... Sure. What happened to your car?" i asked casually, as to lead away from a certain subject i was sure was bound to come up. Maybe i can Fake hearing loss. I do listen to my Ipod allot.

"Carl has yet to learn how to drive." I had to laugh at that. Carl probably has some phobia that involves driving to.

"Ahh. That explains allot." I said. We got in my car. The drive to school was not that bad. He mostly talked about his newest invention, which probably had to do with going back in time so he could meet Einstein, while giving me sly glances. We pulled up into the parking lot, and got out of the car.

" Thanks for the ride Cindy." Yes! Conversation avoided.

"No Problem." The bell rang, signalling that class was starting, and we had to go our seperate ways, when i heard my name being called.

"Oh Cindy by the way, I hoped you enjoyed the show this morning." He said this walking away laughing.

I squecked, quickly ran to the closest girls bathroom, and hid in the farthest stall from the door. I cannot believe he said that. My face is probably so red, i look like a cherry. Its probably a good thing that there wasn't allot of people walking around the halls when he did. I would have killed him, then brought hime back to clean up the mess.** ( I got that from 'A Cinderella Story'. Go Rhonda.) **Jeez I'm acting like some little school girl.

I mean I'm 17 for pete sakes. 1 Year away from adulthood. This is senior year, and i shouldn't spend it cowering in the bathroom from my crush. Yes, that's right, I have finally figured out that I did have feelings for Jimmy.

But that didn't mean I was going to tell him. I mean sure I would like to, but im more scared of the rejection that i may have to endure if I did. I might not be the crying type a girl, but i still have feelings.

Plus, he might still have the hots for Quinlen. Ugh, she is so... INFERIOR. Why in the world a genious like Jimmy would ever want someone some stupid ditz like Betty is beyond me.

_'BRIIIIIING' _Oh great. That God forsaken bell. I swear. Best get to class. Definetlly dont need a detention today.

**Well thats my first chapter. Remember to review. PLEASE. Oh and if you have suggestions for the next chapter than feel free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys heres chapter 2. enjoy. :)**

Libby and I were sitting at lunch with a few of the girls that were in our social circle. And I'm tellin' ya', the conversation isn't exactly the smartest. Anyone who can talk about nails and hair for this long is obviously missing a few brain cells. I cant believe they haven't started drooling yet. So I'm sitting here twirling my spoon in my apple sauce, waiting- no begging for some sort of intellectual stimulation, when my peripheral vision catches blue jeans and a red shirt sitting down next to me. Guess who.

"Hi Cindy. Mind if I sit here?" Thats right. Its Jimmy.

"Uh. Sure." I told him while studying him suspiciously. Never in my last 3 years at this school have i ever witnessed one of the nerds attempt to sit with the popular kids. Which means either Jimmy has a pair of brass balls, or he is peeing his pants. Good thing he is wearing dark jeans.

"So... What are you doin' over here?" I asked. Noticing that the table had gotten considerably quiet during Jimmy's arrival.

"What? A guy can't visit his neighbor every once in a while?" He asked with a smile. And what a smile it was; Straight, and pearly white. Really complimented his face. You could just barely see the dimples he had which were... adorable. And the way his hair fell over his ocean blue eyes. Thank god he got rid of that soft serve hair-doo.

I had been brought out of my musings by a hand that was waving infront of my face. "Uh. Cindy? Hey. You still there?" He asked. I started blinking rapidly. Crap, I was staring again.

"Uh...Uh-" No I was stuttering again too. Stupid mouth. Ok Cindy quick look for an escape. Uh bathroom. No. Classroom. No. Car. Jackpot.

"I..uh.. have to go get something out of my car." After giving that sad excuse which probably sounded a heck of allot more like a question, I bolted.I ran so fast I'm pretty sure a flier is flying through the air due to my escape. I bet I'm still blushing to.

I can see Jimmy's face in my head. Eye brows raised with a suprised look on his face. I bet it was really cut- WAIT. WHAT? Okay this is getting way out of hand.I mean its just a crush. Right? Yes. Its just a crush, nothing more. Vortex's do _not_ contradict themselves. Were always on level ground.

I sat in my car with my eyes closed until i heard a tap on my window. My eyes flew open, and I think I gave my self whiplash from turning my head so fast. I immediatly relaxed when i saw who it was. I opened my door and got out to lean against my car.

"Hey Libby." I said, still breathing a bit heavy from the suprise.

"Hey girl. What happened in the cafeteria? I look away for one second next thing i know your out the door faster then my mom when my grandmother asks for a foot massage." She was right. Her grandmother had some funky feet.

"Nothing just...need some fresh air is all." I told her.

"Mhm. Are you sure it had nothing to do with a certain genious?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"No of course not. Besides its just a crush."

"Cindy, you sound like your trying to convince your self more than me. I mean we both know the boy is fine." I scoffed at that even though I agreed with her completely in my head. " Come on Cin. When you gonna admit that you like him. Maybe even love him?" I was suprised my head didn;t snap of from how fast I turned it.

" No I don't. Its just a crush. Not even. Like you said, he's just cute is all." I didn't give Libby a chance to respond. I made a bee-linefor the school entrance. I know its wasn't good to avoid these conversations, because its looks like I'm hiding something. Andthat probably makes people suspicious. But I can deal with it myself. No outside influence. _'BRIIIING'._

Finally, class is starting again. For once I'm actually thankfull for that bell.

**Well, thats chapter 2. remember to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. Heres chapter 3. enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Finally, the best part of the day. The END. Now I can escape the clutches of my boring teachers who have nothing better to do than assign atleast ten pages of homework. But, since its Friday they decided to be nice and give us nine instead. I swear. My day couldn't possibly get any worse. Crap. Now I know I jinxed my self.

I've felt like a criminal on the run since lunch. Not only am I trying to dodge Libby and her questions about my infattuation with Jimmy, WHICH IS CONSIDERABLY SMALL! But it seems that he just pops up out of no where, when I least expect it.

I'm seriously praying that they don't decide to turn up while I'm venturing to my car.

So I'm trying to balance my textbooks on one arm while trying to text my mother and find out what time she is going to be home, when i really know I jinxed my self, because I get hit smack dab in the face with a bathroom door. And by just the person I'm trying to avoid none the less.

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry Cindy." He said while helping me pick up my text books off the floor. " I didn't see you there."

"No. It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going. My fault." I said. I have been blushing allot today. Just like I am right now, and that doesn't happen very often. But i guess my nerves are just really frazzled today due to a certain someone. *Cough* Jimmy *Cough*.

"Oh. Well... if you get a bump then I'm really sorry. And if you do you can just ya know, blame me but..." Am I hearing right? Is Jimmy rambling? This has got to be the first time I've ever heard him not be so elequint with his words. Why would that be. I mean its not like he has anything to be embarresed about. Unless.... Oh my Gosh. He knows. He has to know.

I mean i have been acting weird all day. And trying to avoid him. Oh, he must have noticed something. I wasn't exactlly being all that smooth.

So I'm sitting here berating my self for being so freaking obvious that I totally forget Jimmy's sitting right in front of me for... wait what happened? Oh yeah, I got hit in the head with the door.

Then i hear "Cindy! Cindy?" When i finally notice that I am in the presesnce of another human being, my eyes snap up. What a mistake that was. I am now looking in to the most magnificent eyes mankind has ever seen.

Ok Cindy, look away you know you can do it. Just look away.

I finally will my neck to turn a few degrees to the right, when I catch Libby's eye from across the hall. I start scrambbling to my feet, which causes Jimmy to shoot up staright, which also causes Libby to walk over, with a smirk.

People seem to be doing that to me allot lately. " Hey Cindy." She says while flicking her mishivous stare between Jimmy and I.

" Hey Libby." I said back, getting considerably nervous since I'm now standing in front of the two people that I was hoping to not see 'till tommorow.

"How was your day?" She said cocking her head to the side.

" Fine. Everything thing was-" i was cut off by the very loud entrance of Sheen.

"Libby! My Ultra Queen! Shall we be on our way out of this horrid place?" He said. And I've never been happier to see him in my whole entire life. And probably will never again. He could be my way out of this.

"Sure Sheen. Let me just finish talking to-" I cut her off real quick before she can say anything else.

"No, hey you should just go ahead. I've got to be getting home anyway."

"Okay." Libby said. "I'll call you later. And you better answer." She whispered the last part so only I can hear. It was filled with a promise of retribution if i didn't.

I nodded, and power walked towards the door.

"Hey Cindy!" I turned around to find Jimmy jogging up to me. "Um... Can I get a ride home?" He asked.

"Sure." So we walked to my car, got in and drove away. I turned the radio on and turned it up loud. That pretty much prohibited talking.

A few minutes later we pulled into my drive way, and got out of the car.

"Bye." I said quickly, getting ready to sprint towards my front door.

"Wait Cindy!" He said and walked over to my side of the car, and blocking my path to my door. " Why have you been avoiding me?" Oh my gosh. I was right. He did notice.

"No I haven't." I said quickly. "Yes you have. You've been dodging me all day." He said.

" What? Pssh. No. I just... have...places to go. And they're...just...not near you." I said, piecing together that sentence horribly.

"Thats the most horrible lie if I've ever heard one!" He said.I just stood there. When the awkward silence passed, he asked me the most unexpected thing.

"Will you go with me to the movies tommorow?" I have to say, I was pretty stumped there.

"Uh s-sure. Like a date?" I asked making sure that i don't get over my head.

"Well yeah, I mean if you want." He said. Well isn't it what every girl wants? To have her crush ask her out? Why not.

"Yeah. Okay. A date." I said. I could feel the butterflies gathering in my stomach.

"Really. Yeah. Okay well I'll pick you up at 7." He said smiling. His blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay then... Well, see you tommorow." I said, turning to go inside the house.

"Cindy!" I turned around, and felt Jimmy grab my hand, and kiss me on the cheek. " Bye." He said, and let go.

"Bye" I whispered back. We walked our seperate ways.

I floated inside the house, set my stuff down to go upstairs and lay down on my bed to contemplate everything thats happened today. I started getting drowsy, and fell asleep with a smile on my face. The last thing crossing my mind.

_'In your face quinlin.'_

**So theres chapter 3. R&R guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Heres Chapter 4. And this or the next will probably be the last chapter. I may make it longer though. **

**And with describing the clothes in this chapter, Im not that good at it so bare with me.**

**Anyway, Here you go. Enjoy!**

Ok. I am officially freaking out. Its almost 6 o'clock, and I still haven't decided what to wear. This is definetly not good. I have every article of clothing i could possibly own laid out on my bed and I'm still at loss.

Ok Cindy. Deep breathe. Its just a date. With Jimmy. The guy you've had a crush on since you were 10. No big deal. Just the night you've been waiting for for 7 YEARS!!!

I'm pacing my room frantically trying to think of something that will make me an acceptable looking date when the phone rings, breaking me out of my thoughts, and effectively scaring the crap out of me. I look at the caller I.D. and see my saving Grace.

"Libby-I-need-your-help-I-have-a-date-with-Jimmy-in-an-hour-and-I-dont-know-what-to-wear." I said answering the phone.

"Wait. Slow down. What?" she replied.

I took a deep breathe and repeated everything I said slower, but with just as much panic. "Girl relax, its okay. Looks like I called just in time. Ok, where are you going for your date?" She asked.

"Movies." i said. "Ok so you want casual ,but to look more occasional then you do at school."she said. "Exactly! But I cant make up my mind. Everything is either too good or not good enough. I mean should I wear jeans, or a skirt, or a jean skirt? Theres just so many choices and so little time to choose."

"Alright. Alright. Heres what you are going to do.."

After Libby's amazing expertise in rushed fashion decisions, I ended up wearing a white double strapped lace tank top, almost skin tight but comfortable dark jeans, a dark leather belt, a black zip-up jacket, and black braided flip-flops, because who doesnt like to take their shoes off when their at the movies. For my make-up i just did it simple. Mascara, eye-liner, green eye shadow to bring out my eyes, and a coat of lip gloss. I wore my hair down inn a slight wave. I am now officially ready for my date. Yes!

I walked down stairs, and was met with the sound of the doorbell. My heart was probably going into overdrive from the anticipation. OK. Keep it cool. Calm. I take a breathe and walk to the door, open it, and find myself infront of my more than model worthy blue eyed next door neighbor.

He was wearing dark wash jeans, a black band t-shirt, an army jacket over it, and black converse. **(LOVE those shoes!!)**

"H-hi Cindy. You look...Great." Ha. Look whose stuttering now. And of course me being a girl, i just had to blush.

"Hi. You dont look to bad yourself." I said smiling. He was to. We just stood there for a second till Jimmy broke the silence. "So you ready to go?"

"Oh. yeah."I shut the door behind me and walked over to Jimmy's car. He held my door open for me to get in before making his way over to the drivers side. Huh, guess chivalry isnt dead after all. We drove over to the theater, and found a good parking spot right near the entrance so we didnt have to trek over every other car hoping that we finally found the right one. Hate that.

We got to the front of the ticket booth, and got tickets to the new horror movie. We made our way inside grabbed a tub of popcorn, and two cokes. Got the best seats that are at the very top, right under the projector. We got situated in our seats and waited for the movie to start since we had gotten here twenty minutes early.

"So...Im glad you decided to join me." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Me too." I replied smiling. Then the theater lights dimmed, and the movie started.

About halfway through, I could feel a warm hand lightly sitting on mine. I smiled slightly, and turned my hand over to grasp his. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smile. I slowly inched closer to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled his hand out of mine, and my heart sped up thinking that he was moving away, but instead he lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders pulling me comfortanly into his side. I turned my head up the same time he did, and we looked into each others eyes. They were so deep. And a blue that got alittle darker the closer you got to the center.

I let my gaze trail over his face till the landed on his lips. They looked soft and full that i couldnt help but wondered what they felt like, or tased like. As if he was thinking the same thing, he started leaning in. I moved foward ,and closed my eyes.

Our lips met in a gentle kiss. His lips were as soft as they looked. And he tasted like Jimmy. Not some exotic fruit. But Jimmy.

My hands wound themselves around his neck, and burying them in his soft brown hair. He wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me closer, and layed the other hand on my neck, and gently caressed it. I wonder if he could feel my pulse beating as fast as it was.

We broke the kiss, and layed our foreheads against each other.

"Wow." I said out of breathe.

"Yeah. That was..."

"Amazing." I finished for him. He smiled. "Yeah." He replied. I smiled, and snuggled into his arms. We finished the movie then walked out holding hands all the way to the car, and on the way home. He pulled into his drive way and walked me over to my house since it was right across the street, and to my door.

"Well, I had a good time Jimmy." I said smiling up at him.

"Yeah. I did to." He said. He started rubbing his neck.

"Listen Cindy, I was wondering if you would want to ya know go out with me. Like a couple maybe." He said a bit nervously, looking down at his feet.

I smiled then stepped forward got on my tippy toes, and pulled him down into a kiss. He immediatly started to kiss back. This one was a bit more passionette than the first.

He broke the kiss smiling." I take that as a yes?"

"Thats a definite yes." I said with a grin.

"Well, I should get going." he said. " Yeah" i replied. He bent in for another kiss.

"Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." I replied. He gave me a quick peck. Then a second, then a third.

We seperated, and he walked towards his house while I walked in the door. I made my way up to my room, and changed into my pajamas. I walked over to my lamp to turn it off, and glanced out my window to see Jimmy standing there also. When he noticed me he grinned and waved. I waved back and blew a kiss.

I then turned away from the window, and made my way over to my bed.I laid down and soon fell into a peacefull sleep. What an amazing date. Just wait till Libby hears about this.

**Well, theres chapter 4. r&r. Thanks.**


End file.
